Yes, No, maybe so
by MuzaiandYuuzai
Summary: Midsummer has come to Berk, bringing with it mating season. Toothless is unable to procure a mate, So he finds himself a suitable replacement. Hiccup on the other hand, isn't so willing to be loved.
1. No means No, and sometimes no

It was raining on the cold muggy Island of Berk. And rain, as cold and dreary as it was heralded only one thing. It was summer in the inner isles, or the nearest thing that could be possibly be described as such. Usually, that period was the one most welcomed by the people. A good heavy summer rain meant well nourished crops and plenty of animal feed, which was always good. The summer had brought them even better luck in the past; it had meant no dragon attacks. No one had ever figured out why until now, when the reptile population made up a good percentage of the Village's populace. In between the snowy spring and the chilly fall season was summer, midsummer it happened was the season of mating for dragons.

Wait, just let that sink in.

Dragon mating season.

That stretch of time when the all the flying lizards got together with other flying lizards of the opposite sex and for lack of a better word, mated.

While the discovery of this seasonal occurrence rattled the Vikings of Berk, it did not thwart any major proceedings of the people themselves. Sure the island was a bit noisier than they had gotten used to, and it was rather unnerving to watch the entangled dragons streak across the sky; but they'd dealt with worse. They were Vikings and to Vikings anything dangerous was merely an occupational hazard.

As the dubbed dragon expert in the village, it was Hiccup's duty to keep an eye on the roving beasts, well not really but it kept him out of the forge on such wonderfully wet days. From careful observation, even if dragon watching was still considered a geeky hobby, Hiccup had determined a few things about the scaled fliers in season.

One: The males of the species got extremely territorial.

Two: Male dragons fought amongst themselves and executed aerial acrobatics to impress potential mates.

Three: Dragons courtship took place in the sky.

All this information came down to one sobering conclusion Toothless, Hiccup's faithful friend, could not do any of those things. The injury that had first cemented the bond between them was also the fetter that bound him. By his very nature, the dragon was barred from joining the raucous posturing and aerial mating displays unless Hiccup was riding with him.

And he really couldn't do that.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to help Toothless. He just didn't want to get crushed by any stray wings or talons or even fall off to his death.

Once was enough.

So while the other draconic members of the village soared through the clouds and did such other things Hiccup did not care to think about during the soggy week, Toothless was left wet, grumpy and unsatisfied; all of which fell under the category of bad things for a dragon to be. He'd already blown a hole out of the meeting hall and set the rest of the building on fire without provocation, so Hiccup was drafted to lure the earthbound dragon out of the village, at least for a little while.

"Lucky me." he'd muttered bitterly, approaching the irritable beast.

Fish was the bait of choice; as it had already proved to be a great motivator where Toothless was concerned. He'd perched on the roof and was watching the sky with a mix of disgust and envy. Waving the slimy cod towards the brooding dragon unfortunately had no effect. He sniffed at it and looked away green eyes focusing back towards the sky. Hiccup tried again.

He called to the beast, but the sulking form ignored him. Taken aback, he frowned. It wasn't the first time Toothless had been stubborn and aloof, but his rider had been getting used to the happy 'smile' his dragon usually gave him. He knew for sure, despite those eyes trained on the sky that the unholy union of lightening and death didn't really want to fly. The fact he'd knocked the boy to the ground the moment he'd suggested it, was a sure indicator of that. Hiccup however, refused to let that stop him. He'd tried appeasement by offering the moody dragon scratch to the chin, but that had earned him nipped fingers when he'd gotten too close.

Since food and affection had failed so miserably, there was only one other alternative. He didn't like it, but he had to rely on fear. It was the only thing Hiccup knew that would get an immediate reaction from Toothless. More specifically fear for his safety. It had happened first with Astrid and then again with the Nightmare that was now Snotlout's favored mount. It wouldn't be right, but he had to get him out of the village. Retreating from grumpy dragon, Hiccup hobbled down towards the forest evaluating the only option left.

The trip to the cove took longer than usual but it gave him time to think of a way to apologize, which by the time he sank down by the cool water was no more complex than offers of affectionate scratches, lots of fish and plenty of night flying; that was if the Fury didn't fry him on the spot. His partner was going to be furious, but the village's safety came first, even before his own actually. Hiccup hated to admit it, but his father was right, protection was more than just the duty of a chief.

Trying not to think of what he was about to do, Hiccup gazed about the secret little abode and it brought back memories. A big black dragon's head breathing against his fingertips, the first time Toothless had come to him so unsure but willing. Kneeling over the swaying tail, tightening the fin against the dark scales, and their first flight. Happy thoughts curled through his mind like wisps of smoke before dissipating into flames of worry.

Toothless was being difficult and there was no telling how much worse it could or would get. As his dragon, and friend, Toothless was his responsibility and he had to deal with it. By Thor the Thunderer he hoped he could.

From the moment he actually looked, he couldn't resist a smile. The pair of pictures had been faded a bit by the weather, but were still there a proud testament to the relationship they had built. Hiccup prayed it wouldn't wash away like the picture, even under the storms they found themselves beneath. Laying a hand over the caricature he settled down again, and screamed in terror at the top of his lungs.

It didn't take long.  
The undergrowth exploded in a flash of scales. Tree limbs, dirt and debris rained down in showers, littering the secluded sanctuary. Toothless rushed through the cove, white teeth bared as he dove for his boy; wings outspread to shield the teen. Covered in the great leathery appendages, Hiccup was shrouded in darkness. The dragon's breath was frenzied; from underneath the long limbs the Viking could see his head whipping back and forth searching for the invented danger. Lifting a hand to the heaving flank Hiccup patted the agitated dragon gently, Toothless gazed at him.

Worry was painted across the reptilian features and the Night Fury scented the air. Hiccup had made sounds of distress and he'd come to protect. But he knew now, there was nothing around, no creature that could have caused such terror. A displeased growl issued forth from the dragon's throat and he nudged the boy none too gently. Hiccup rocked from the push, but stood up. The grumpy noise was nothing; he'd heard it a thousand times in the process of living with dragons.

The flash of fire, now that was different, the sonic wail came before the flame and Hiccup dove for cover. Rolling unsteadily to his feet, his prosthetic creaking slightly the teen stared at the dragon.

"What was that?" Hiccup demanded in surprise, but then his metal foot was sliding out from under him in the mud. The fall he suffered however humiliating, was certainly nothing compared to the second blast of flame he barely avoided. Behind him a tree exploded outward, its flaming twigs extinguished themselves in the sodden dirt and scattered puddles.

Toothless was more than mad. He'd realized what the ploy had been for and he was advancing on his human, teeth bared as he inhaled again. As he'd been watching for this, Hiccup seized a rock from the dirt and lobbed it at the beast catching him across the snout, both surprising his assailant and stopping the unfinished burst of flame. Closer now Toothless snapped angrily, the low whine of displeasure and pain rolling into a screech of anger.

Hiccup rose to his knees, several miserable years of failed combat training telling him to flee, but when did he ever listen to anything reasonable? His groping hands dislodged another rock from the ground and the teen clutched at it. Hefting it up, Hiccup tossed the stone as hard as he could. The rock glanced off of a muscled shoulder and Toothless flicked his wings, spreading them wide as he stalked closer making himself appear even larger. The dragon's great black pupils had narrowed into slits and Hiccup was reminded of the first time they were in this position. It was a pity he didn't have any fish.

Dark claws sunk into the mud, and the dragon moved ever closer, his shadow nearly falling over the boy. His heart was racing in his chest and he needed to move, put distance between himself and the dragon that was out for blood. His options were dwindling by the second and smoke had begun trailing from those flared nostrils. There was no time left. He had to move.

The moment the boy tried to stand; Toothless leapt forward, a huge claw easily batting Hiccup to the ground as he reared up over him with a burst of flame. His ears lay flattened to his skull as he sank back to the ground, his body trapping and cocooning the trembling human beneath him. The soggy earth cushioned the boy's second fall but not very much, with his head swimming Hiccup peered up at Toothless blinking slowly. Those menacing teeth were much too close for comfort and it was painfully obvious that he wasn't going anywhere. He had to make amends or try, at the very least. Slowly, very slowly he reached up to brush a tenuous hand against the scaled jaw.

The unpleasant rumble did not completely subside, instead it shifted in tempo, and the dragon's eyes narrowed in obvious annoyance, rather than in pleasure as the hand slid over his scales. Toothless' great finned tail lashed once splashing water and soggy turf as his claws carved grooves into the ground on both sides of the prone human. Hiccup knew this, remembered it from their first encounter together. The fear was just as paralyzing as it had been before. Being pinned under an angry dragon wasn't even remotely pleasant and the boy refused to take it lying down.

Shoving a hand to the ground, Hiccup tore free a fistful of grass and dirt and shoved it into the dragon's sensitive nostrils. Surprised and displeased Toothless reared up with a screech, snorting and clawing at the greenery wriggling wildly. Pushing himself up from the ground Hiccup struggled backward only to find that his pants were pinned underneath the heavy claws of his angered dragon. A furious snarl and the heir of the Hooligan tribe decided in that instant that losing his breeches was much more preferable to losing his life.

Yanking open the clasp of his belt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock jerked, squirmed and slipped free of his clothing stumbling to his feet as the dragon landed heavily back onto the ground. Wings flared open wide and the dragon roared again pawing the ground his tail lashing furiously before slipping into a more aggressive position as he moved to attack.

Hiccup didn't move. 

The ground shook beneath him at the dragon's approach, birds fled taking to wing, an incredible heat only a dragon could produce rolled past him in waves and the he felt very naked clad only in his shirt and woolen unders but still Hiccup refused to move. Toothless stalked forward, a stray incinerated blade of grass tumbling from his nostrils. The angry rumble was back and it brought a thin stream of smoke curling from the dragon's open mouth.

Fire struck the earth inches from his toes, Hiccup flinched, but stared back at the furious dragon.  
That flame, like all the other blasts had been warning, a not so polite order to back off.  
The teen still didn't move.

Soon Toothless was above him again, snorting angrily, curls of flame casting a dangerous glow to his numerous sharp teeth. Hiccup bent to meet the dragon's gaze. Toothless roared, furiously and lashed forward taking the Viking from his feet. This time Hiccup expected it and the impact didn't rob the breath from him. The ground made him shiver; it was cold, where the dragon that invaded his space was warm. Staring up at the slitted eyes he couldn't help but be angry as the whole situation was to help the beast currently holding him to the ground. Yes it's true that some things couldn't be helped, but a dragon sulking around the village was not doing any one any good.

All at once Hiccup reached up and swatted the dragon across the nose.

"I know you've got your reasons, but this is cruel even for you." He admonished.

He soon realized however, lecturing the angry dragon wasn't the best course of action. The growl morphed into another snarl and Hiccup swallowed nervously and hoped his friend wouldn't keep trying to kill him.

He saw him as a threat. It was then he realized what he'd been doing all along. What he'd been doing wrong. Toothless wasn't seeing him as a friend; the Night Fury was seeing him as a rival. He'd been looking for a fight the moment he'd entered their cove. And the fact Hiccup had challenged him had only made the situation worse. Slowly he dragged his nails across Toothless' chin, hoping the spot worked again to dispel some of his dragon's ire.

Still growling the dragon lowered his head, taking in the scent of the boy. Despite their friendship, as another male his odor was infuriating. The lower growl shifted into a more threatening sound and Hiccup tried to move again, but this time the dragon was going nowhere.

He lay back down, scared but knowing it would be easier to wait out the dragon's temper than face it directly. Usually such moods passed with a full day of flying and fish or just a well placed scratch. This time it was not the case and Hiccup was a little lost on how to proceed. The sensitive nose swept across his chest as Toothless tried to work out exactly what to do with him.

It didn't look like anything good.

Hand stroking the rough scales, Hiccup took a shaky breath and stared up into the piercing green eyes of his friend. He was in a mood, and no matter what he did antagonizing him was a bad idea. He had to make this right. Leaning up as best he could the scrawny human pushed his face against the warm snout and hugged the dragon's head close.

"I wasn't trying to scare you. What I did was wrong and I'm sorry." He whispered against the dark scales.

Toothless balked at first, rage still coursing through him but as Hiccup held fast the dragon began reacting differently. The dark wings began to droop, folding back against the scaled body. The angry sound faded, chased by a melodic croon that Hiccup felt rolling through him all the way to his toes. He sagged there; petting the wedge shaped head as Toothless seemed to purr, burying his nose into the human's shoulder.

He was still petting and scratching as the snuffling at his shoulder changed, a flick of his pink tongue and Toothless bit down hard. Teeth sliced through the woven fabric of his shirt, pierced the skin and the boy yelped in pain and shock. He squirmed again, attempted to drive the dragon away, to get him release, to just let go, but the Night Fury tensed over him its white teeth sinking a little deeper into his skin. He stilled instantly, taking shallow breaths as the ever present purr vibrated through his form.

Suddenly the dragon moved and Hiccup was forced to move with him. The dragon lumbered forward, half dragging the Viking as searched the ground. Stumbling along the heir almost lost his balance, but the firm grip on his arm kept him from falling.

"Toothless?" He cried unable to see anything beyond a flared wing and a dreary sky beyond. "What are you- Toothless put me down you useless reptile!"

But the dragon paid him no heed, maneuvering him with little more difficulty than a stick.

Hiccup's bare knees hit the dragon's muscular flank and he winced. Toothless finally stopped on a dryer patch of ground, and released him; Hiccup sprawled inelegantly in the muck.

Hiccup stared at Toothless, lost on what was going on in the dragon's mind; the reptile swayed slightly almost rhythmically and still he purred. Now the human could hear little else but that growing purr that shook him to the bone and it was beginning to drive him a little mad.

Another head butt pushed him out of the way and Toothless' heavily muscled tail coiled and lashed across the dirt, smoothing the ground in broad swipes. Satisfied with the state of the spot, the hum grew even louder. With no warning Toothless caught Hiccup again and pulled him to the path of earth.

A pointed nudge had Hiccup flat to the dirt and Toothless followed, looming over the teen.

The hum was unbearable; Hiccup clapped his hands to his ears but the sound continued. The dark nose pressed against his ribcage and the vibration rocked him to the core. Dizzy, sick and bit terrified he shoved at Toothless, forcing the snout away, shuddering in surprise. Undaunted the dragon moved back and shoved at his belly, the croon pouring through him again.

Slowly Toothless moved down over his body, scenting Hiccup's quivering frame, before pausing at the hem of his tunic. Naturally Hiccup panicked, angry dragon teeth on his shoulder was one thing angry dragon teeth at his nether regions was a different thing entirely. He jerked back and a lighting fast paw intercepted. A cuff across the chest and Hiccup was downed again wheezing in surprise. Toothless sniffed him again and then licked him from balls to bellybutton in one disgusting stripe.

Hiccup squealed in indignation, the slime seeping into his remaining clothes. Claws flexed against his hips and he quailed, suddenly aware of just what was happening. There was no more biting, no more flames. Toothless didn't think of him as a rival anymore. The black dragon pining him to the ground saw him as a mate. Maybe he never saw him as a rival to begin with; dragon courtship was violent, as much as he had seen of it. Toothless wasn't angry, males were used to a combative mate in the early stages; he'd played right into the dragon's instincts. He'd even submitted.

Oh Gods.

"Toothless? Stop." Hiccup tried, his voice suddenly cracking in his fear. The green eyes roved his body and the nearly nude teen suddenly felt dirty. Puffs of hot dragon breath, tickled his legs and he struggled again. This was so not happening, it couldn't happen; he did not want it to happen. He respected, trusted and even loved Toothless, but not enough to let him have his way with him. Flying was one thing; getting fucked by his dragon was something else.

And it was something he seriously did not want. He pushed, wriggled and struck at the dragon nosing against his chest, flicking a slitted tongue up under his clothes tasting his skin. It was slick and disgusting, the trails of fishy saliva cooling on his belly, seeping into his underwear, sliding down his thighs. He shivered and dragon sank down and rubbed over him, the dry scales soft and smooth sliding between his legs. He trembled, not ungrateful, but dreading what could only be coming next.

As if to underscore his dread, something hard and warm pressed into his thigh contrasting the cool scales along his leg. It shocked him to stillness as a claw snagged his underwear pulling at the offending garment. It was a nuisance, in the way, but not for long.

He caught the fabric and tugged, holding it to his body.

"No" he stressed, eyes pleading.

The dragon was not to be deterred in his goal and merely flicked a claw tearing the garment asunder, leaving Hiccup holding the scraps as he returned his gaze hungrily, looking far to smug for the boy's own good.

Irritated Hiccup kicked him, right in the throat eliciting an unpleasant grunt and what would be a bruise, it made feel a little better, at least until the dragon licked him again. This time the tongue stroked bare skin and Hiccup moaned. Surprise came with the realization that he found the alien touch enticing. Interested his cock flared to life under the caress eager for more, while he twisted futility. His traitorous body and dragon worked against him, dragging down his defenses. The exceptionally long tongue slid over his excited cock and he jerked gasping. The touch was exquisite and ironically so because it was a dragon making him rock and shift in pleasure.

Toothless bumped against his ass and he yelped, slapping the broad head.

"I-"

Whatever he was going to say was lost in the incoherent gasp as Toothless licked him.

It was so dirty, but the dripping tongue slid over him like he was a delicacy. The purring started again, as if the noise hadn't stopped and this time Hiccup knew what it was, what it meant. Toothless was calling him, demanding his submission. A part of him still wanted to fight, to not go through with this, this humiliation. If the others learned about what he'd done, the consequences would be terrible and he didn't know what they would do to Toothless.

The wet muscle was still probing at him demanding entrance and it didn't matter as much anymore. He jerked as the tongue pressed harder, wriggling at the puckered entrance pushing its way in. The stretching burned before the goopy saliva soothed the sting. Toothless' tongue dove further, widening the muscle weirdly, almost painlessly. Of all the times to learn some legends were true, dragon saliva really could numb pain. Under different circumstances he would have been elated by such a discovery, but not now.

There was a dragon tongue inside of his body. His mind railed against the thought as he could feel the flexing thing delving deeper. He tried to move away, pushing his feet against the dark scales, but the dragon lowered its head taking the failed escape for better leverage. Hiccup arched, as the tongue brushed along something different. He was sweating in the humid air, his body burning from the intimate contact and he flushed with shame, whimpering in the dirt.

It seemed to be a signal, as far as the dragon was concerned, he was ready for something much more intimate than the long flexible tongue. Hiccup choked out a moan as the dragon withdrew; fluid trickling from the tender pucker. After a few more laps along his rear and the dragon inched forward licking a path in his wake. Toothless snorted loudly nosing the teen roughly, urging his legs apart. The slitted tongue crossed over his belly and dragon slid against him, reintroducing that hard warmth to the space between his thighs.

Hiccup tried to move away, but teeth caught his shoulder and he stilled again, Toothless didn't want him to move and as much as he hated it he had to comply. The dragon maneuvered himself to take the boy and all at once his thoughts crowded his mind. He shook in the dirt, watching the green orbs catch and reflect the faint light of the sky. He could see himself in those eyes, and he looked terrified. Warm and blunt the dragon's phallus, pressed heavily against that spot beneath his balls, it hurt. The organ was large, far too large for place its owner intended to put it, but he pushed on, squeezing into the tight hole. With a guttural chuff the dragon was inside and Hiccup screamed.

He screamed and screamed, howling until his throat was numb and he tried to scream again. The dragon shifted inside, licking his chest and he realized there was no point to the carrying on like an idiot so he stopped screaming, took a breath and listened. Listened to the oddly pleasant purring and the rhythm of flared wings above them; he listened to the beat of his heart and painful squelching sounds his body made as he gasped.

It hurt, by Thor it was one of the most painful things he's ever felt, but there was something about the way they fit, tumbled in the dirt with wings to the sky that made him want to cry out with something other than pain, but he couldn't so he bit his lip till it bled and clung to the beast driving into him. There was a synchronicity between them, the lurid thrusts into pink flesh and the crack of thunder overhead. For the first time since he'd been thrown to the ground, Hiccup stared at the sky.

The clouds were back with a vengeance, threatening to pour water from the heavens any moment. The force at which Hiccup was lifted and crushed onto the hard dirt was almost enough to make him pray for the rain. He gaze flickered back to the dragon and suddenly it was harder to breathe. The push and pull of the inhuman cock stuck deep within him making him writhe in agony, his anguished cry a counterpoint to the dragon's pleasured growls.

The sharp pain that accompanied each thrust began to ebb; the dragon's assault on his body becoming than much more bearable each time the oversized penis pushed into him. Slowly, almost against his will, Hiccup rocked his hips up to meet the plunging erection. He felt like he was on fire, the searing cock pumped into his hole struck the spot again and he fucking keened. The ache filtered into a heady throbbing that bleed into him, Hiccup howled this time; hoarse, sore and burning with arousal.

Toothless bit again, sinking those sharp teeth into his shoulder as his tongue curled about the boy's throat tasting the skin, learning his pulse. He'd barely winced at this attack, so twisted was he, the rhythmic slide of their bodies rubbing raw the plane of his back, his legs thrown wide, sprawled over the muscular flanks. The dragon's rough underbelly scraped his swollen erection, as they rutted. Hard packed dirt slid across his shoulders as the dragon rode him as if Ragnarok was on the horizon. The hurt was practically gone in its place a sick pleasure, as Toothless jerked inside him. Hiccup came suddenly, body spasming around the dragon as his manhood spat stripes of white along mottled scales.

Just as suddenly the dragon stilled, own his seed spilling inside Hiccup as his climatic roar pierced the sky, scattering the numerous birds', mammals and terrible terrors who heard it. Toothless sagged in satisfaction, Hiccup groaned in surprise and pain, but mostly pain. He pulled away from the satiated dragon, the spent organ sliding out much easier than it had gone in. Spent the Fury barely moved and the boy had to wiggle to free himself. Finally out from underneath the dragon Hiccup sighed and sagged against him.

He was drained and limp against the scaled hide, leaking copious amounts of dragon spunk that stung the numerous cuts decorating his legs. Pushing away when he regained his breath, Hiccup wobbled to his feet, naked and cold. Toothless hissing softly at his movement, at his attempt to flee, but Hiccup didn't care. He was not about to cuddle. He was leaving in fact, going home as soon as he could locate the remains of his pants, and move without wincing.

A flash lit the sky and the summer rain began again rinsing the wounds even as the marks remained. Watching him, Toothless called out, a leathery wing lifted in invitation. Hiccup glared back, but on shaky legs he returned to the dragon's side. Toothless nuzzled him, pleased with his compliance and the angry sound shifted into a content trill. Tucking himself under the dripping wing the heir of the Hooligans ignored the gentle vibration of the warm dragon beneath him.

As angry and embarrassed as Hiccup was at the situation, the sounds of rain on the curled wings coupled with the warmth of the trilling dragon began to lull him into a light doze. He was hoping to wait until the dragon had fallen asleep to slip out to find the remains of his clothes, shaking his head he tried to stay awake, but to no avail. It was dark when he finally awoke bleary and sore, Toothless was tucked close, his tail curled possessively about the human like it was meant to be.

"You-" He croaked out over the sound of rain, searching his mind for something anything to say.

Nothing but the deep sound of a sleeping dragon greeted him; it was like a gigantic purring cat. Fed up with the whole situation Hiccup ducked out from under the wing and toddled through the cove, following the water filled grooves in the mud. They were everywhere gouged ruts caused by the uncontained fervor of dragon mid-coitus, the boy shuddered and the movement hurt.

His breeches were soggy when he found them, lying between two furrows of clawed ground. The wet fabric clung to his skin as he tugged then on, sliding painfully over his much abused lower half.

Hiccup turned to stare at the dozing dragon. He didn't know what to do, or even what to feel. Anger should have topped his list, but what Toothless had done was fueled by instinct not simply malice. Hiccup had met all the conditions, in a way he'd been asking for it. Shame curled low in his belly, he couldn't tell anyone about this; not that the chief's son had been mounted by his dragon? He might as well voluntarily thrust himself on his own dagger to avoid the disgrace.

He picked his way over the dark lump, shivering in the rain; with a few careful loops of the rope that worked the leather fin, the dragon was subdued. It wouldn't be painful, but the Night Fury would be stuck. That was all he needed to buy him the time to figure things out or plan the appropriate path to Valhalla. Either way Toothless wouldn't be following him anytime soon. Stepping through a puddle which now obscured the carefully drawn figures in the dirt, Hiccup left the cove and moved for the village, his limp more pronounced with each halting step he took. As the rain lightened with the rise of the moon, he heard the enraged cry of a downed dragon abandoned in the night. He looked back along the path, almost as if he could see what he was leaving, but he couldn't so continued on to the village bitterly wiping the water from his eyes.

The village was deserted as he entered, oddly quiet for this time of night; the villagers seemed to have vanished with the rain, probably safe and warm by their fires. The dragons however were huddled together under their roosts avoiding the weather all together. The reptiles were subdued by the downpour, the only thing that seemed to snap them out of their mating fervor. As he passed a roost, some of the dragons oriented on him, nostrils flaring. The closest, a Nadder of bright lavender chirped at him, before he knew it the rest joined in the chant. Of course they could smell it, even under the rain. Hiccup reddened and fled the echoing of dragon call fading as he left. At least no one human was there to see him as he limped home through the square broken and unsteady.

In the end he found he was wrong, there had been a witness, one who'd looked for him all afternoon. Astrid was soaked, sitting on his porch, damp strands obscuring her face as she watched him approach.

"Great Woden's ghost" she breathed aloud and rose to meet him. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I just got into a little fight." Hiccup tried to shrug but his shoulders refused to cooperate. So instead he nodded at her before turning around and limping determinedly if not very slowly back down the stairs. He gave the dragon roosts wide berth as they strolled back down into the village.

"With what, a Frost Giant?" She asked incredulously, offering an arm to steady him. He shrugged it off and continued toward the center of the village. They walked in silence until the sky boomed with a roll of distant thunder. Over the noise however, Hiccup swore he heard an infuriated cry.

He balked at the imagined sound and Astrid shot him a worried glance.

"Hiccup?" She tried again, her tone commanding even as soft as it was.

"With Toothless." He replied acidly, surprising himself with the sheer bitterness in his voice. Fat droplets slipped off his nose to splash on his drenched shirt, he didn't notice.

"Want to tell me what happened?" She invited hopping over a large puddle. His attempt to cross the water was much slower and she looked even more worried.

He really didn't but Astrid had a way of drawing things out of him. It was part of her charm.

"I won." He muttered shyly casting an eye towards the ever present clouds. He couldn't see the moon anymore and he wasn't sure it that was a good thing or not.

"You won?" She sounded mystified, and leaned into his line of sight, reaching to touch him.

"I'm still standing aren't I?" Hiccup shot back suddenly furious and scared all at once. He turned away and stumbling over the stones. She caught him before he fell and frowned when he winced at the contact.

"Barely." She murmured and released his arm, following as he strode away.

His pace was easy for her keep, their shoulders nearly brushing, but he didn't meet her gaze nor did he seem willing to continue the conversation. Astrid ignored this and pressed further.

"So where is he now?"

"Ba..back in the cove." he answered stammering quietly. "We should leave him alone for a while."

"Are you sure?" Astrid wondered, "He's been pretty upset."

Hiccups quickly changed the subject shaking water from his hair "Where is everyone?"

Being ignored was not something Astrid enjoyed but she accepted the teen's reluctance this time.

"Meade hall, it was the only place that was quiet until it started raining."

It was obvious what exactly had been so noisy. Dragon mating was incredibly- He stopped the thought instantly and picked at the mud under his nails and the debris in his hair. The silence continued as the pair moved down the winding road and Hiccup stopped at bathhouse.

"I'm gonna go soak my wounds." He said, nodded towards the door.

"Want some help?" Astrid offered smiling gently.

"I would love some, but you probably shouldn't be anywhere near me when Toothless gets here."

He leaned against the doorframe, "He's gonna be mad."

Before she could reply he disappeared into the building, pulling the door shut behind him.

Luckily the baths were empty, so he didn't have to explain any of the strange scars or bruises.

The steamy room was slippery and with care, Hiccup moved towards the bench that lined the wall. Removing his clothes was a trial, his limbs protested each movement. He inched over to the inset pool and sat down at the edge. With care Hiccup leaned forward to tug off the prosthesis, his back twinging as he removed it and with care he set it to the side. Then he slid over the warm stones into the hot water, his body in utter agony. The heat hurt but he knew the water would soon soothe most of the injuries he'd incurred, but only the physical ones.

Now that he was naked and no longer shivering, Hiccup he could see the merciless handiwork of the dragon's claws. Bruises peppered his body like overgrown freckles, dark purple and tender. The bites along his shoulder weren't deep but they would scar, there was no doubt about that, the overlapping teeth marks made the wounds seem worse than they were. The dark red scars crisscrossing his hips stung as he slipped into the water, Hiccup blushed furiously staring at the long lines.

He knew what the scars meant, there was no denying it. He'd seen their like on other dragons; most animals marked their mates in some way. The bright stripes stretching over his shoulder and neck were Toothless' way of laying claim. He shivered in the heated pool and sunk lower. It would be painfully obvious; he knew he'd rather not resume his position of official pariah of his peers, especially not for something so deviant. The dragons knew the loud chattering had been proof enough of that. The scent would probably remain for while, a subtle warning to all rutting males. Hiccup buried his face in his hands; this day could not get any worse.

The door swung open and slammed against the wall, letting in a blast of cool air that drove Hiccup to seek refuge deeper into the warm water.

Apparently it could.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

There stood Astrid in a halo of torchlight glowering like a dire wolf. She slammed the door shut so hard Hiccup could feel his teeth rattle. Astrid advanced slowly, she looked furious, her hands flexing as if she wanted to punch him. The girl had probably waited till he was in the water and couldn't escape. Astrid was an exceptional hunter as well. He counted himself lucky she didn't have her ax, but not that much. Hiccup sunk even lower as if trying to hide. He was so deep she wouldn't be able to see the ugly scars mapped across his body.

"First Toothless is moody," She continued striding to the edge, "And now you as well, but your dragon is absolutely nowhere to be seen."

Clinging to the lip of the bath, he peered up at her too shocked to respond.

"And the only thing you tell me is that he will be mad? He's been mad since summer started!"

She leaned closer, the plait of blonde falling over her shoulder; she tapped a booted foot against the stone. "Don't tell me you made it worse."

Hiccup reddened and not from the heat. She was so damn perceptive, it was no wonder he like her.

"Well?"

The sound of a dragon crashing against the cobblestone outside saved him from answering. The water in the pool rocked violently at the impact. But Hiccup knew he was trapped, to either face Astrid inside or go out to face an angry dragon. A roar echoed through the streets, startlingly loud and miserable. The door shook under a tremendous force, probably a tail. It shook again and the hinges groaned. Staring at him, Astrid spun around and went to the door.

Opening it she received an agitated snort from the dragon. He barked, the soft calling sound, trying to get Hiccup to come to him. Astrid turned to gaze as him, but Hiccup didn't move.

Agitated Toothless rumbled again, Hiccup could see the pacing dragon just outside tail lashing, finless. Toothless sounded inconsolable. He tried nosing his way in but Astrid firmly shut the door in his face.

"What was that about? I know he doesn't like you out of his sight for long but that was, that was something else altogether."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiccup lied, looking away guiltily.

The dragon whimpered, the sound vibrating the building. The melodic croon returned, but this time it was haunting.

Painful.

Astrid glowered but instead of yelling she continued speaking. "My Nadder got that way once, remember? It was that time she grabbed my axe and broke my arm. She carried on for days, making that sound, like she was trying to apologize. Like she was sorry."

Hiccup didn't answer; his eyes were fixed on wood the creaking above him. Toothless was crawling on top of the bathhouse. Each slow step echoed across the room and Hiccup tried not to focus on it.

"The real question is, what did Toothless break?"

Hiccup wrenched his gaze away from the roof, his eyes landing on Astrid. She had a sympathetic expression, but her eyes pierced him.

Hiccup paused, bobbing in the heated water. Astrid did have the uncanny skill of getting directly to the point.

Were they broken? The mournful croon reverberated down from the top of the roof. Toothless was quite depressed, he sounded even worse than Hiccup felt. The water was slowly soothing the worst of the bruises and Hiccup looked down into the murky depths his abysmal reflection peering up at him. He looked tired and a bit pale, very much like a seasick troll.

Of course Toothless hadn't intended to hurt him. He only was doing what his nature told him to.

Hiccup twisted miserably in the water, his body throbbing as he moved.

"I dunno, us maybe?"

He pushed himself up to the edge and drying the stump briskly but gently and attached the prosthetic. Then he levered himself to his feet and heard Astrid gasp.

"Astrid turn around!" he ordered in a rather good imitation of his father and she nodded slowly spinning around. Embarrassed and sore, Hiccup limped over to his clothes. The pile was still soaked but slightly warm.

"It seems like he tried to break you." She muttered her eyes pointedly fixed at a guttering torch across the room.

"Can't get much more broke than I already am." He mumbled in reply sliding his still damp tunic on.

"You're gonna have to go out and you're gonna have to talk to him" She urged as the roof shook under the anxious claws of a pacing dragon.

He started to argue but a light punch caught him off guard, she did have a way with that. Then just as usually she pressed a kiss lightly to his lips. He tried to fight the smile forming, with no success.

"Go." She said pointing toward the door.

"This conversation-" He stammered but she interrupted.

"Is over. Now go!"

With no choice, Hiccup shuffled to the door and pulled it open, the sky was dark and he couldn't see Toothless until the dragon clambered down the side of the building, the false fin missing. Toothless slunk down to the path; he carried himself low, edging forward towards Hiccup. Cautiously he nosed the Viking and Hiccup collapsed. Pain lanced through him as he hit the stones and he yelled. Toothless was at his side instantly, churring with concern. Hiccup turned to stare at the apologetic dragon. Their eyes met, and Hiccup could see the guilt haunting the dragon's gaze. He was sorry.

Still soaked and sore Hiccup pressed his face to the wet snout. The hum echoing from Toothless was neither captivating nor haunting, just content.

Releasing the happy dragon, Hiccup bopped him across the snout.

"If you ever do that again, we are never going flying again, never." He warned. Toothless warbled and licked him. Hiccup sputtered as the licking continued until his hair was standing up like the most heroic Vikings and his hands were slimy.

"I hope he got it out of his system." Astrid said, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah me too." Hiccup answered patting the large head resting in his lap.

"Gothi says dragons mate for life so we won't have this problem next year." Astrid told him looking up at the stars peeking through the curtain of clouds.

Hiccup blanched though she didn't notice and peered at the cooing dragon.

'You won't.' He thought glumly and scratched Toothless' cheek.


	2. Maybe Baby

Maybe Baby,

The sun was not yet up and the cliffside village of Berk was as cold as death. Nestled in his bed Hiccup was wide awake, his heavy lidded eyes focused on glowing embers of the fire pit and the figure coiled within. The dragon's eyes were limpid jade in the near dark, shrouded by gray tails of smoke. Unable to tear his gaze away or resume his previous state of unconsciousness, Hiccup eased the blankets aside and embraced the nearly painful chill with a body shuddering wince. A crooning note from the floor alerted him to the dragon that followed every move as he crossed aged wood. Swallowing a whimper and a terror induced shudder he offered the Night Fury a weak smile and the same greeting he'd offered after every night since the end of summer.

"I'm alright, Toothless, it was just a dream."

But it wasn't, it could never be just a dream; it was the worst nightmare he could have ever imagined, one that was real.

The hazy rain of midsummer had come and gone from the isle of Berk much as all weather did, dramatically with little regard for the islands enthusiastic inhabitants. It was no matter to them for the crops were growing and the resident fliers were well out of season, singing and making nests in the oddest of places. Astrid's Nadder turned out to be quite moody during gestation, the gravid female refused the approach of any human but her own, and chased away all visitors from the Hofferson home, Hofferson himself was confident of his girl and her pet but hardly impressed. Fishslegs' Gronckle had laid her clutch under his bed, much to the amusement of everyone but her rider, but still he was proud. It seemed like every Viking was settling well into their new way of life, everyone except Hiccup.

In fact, it hadn't been until after seasonal harvest that the young Viking could even bring himself to face his assailant, his best friend. The incident in the cove was long passed and every time he'd even considered looking, he remembered. Hiccup could almost feel the invasive tongue and the painfully small scales scraping across his belly, he could feel the sharp pain of cutting teeth and worst of all he remembered the slitted green eyes. The bond between them was soured, tainted by the unholy union they'd consummated in sweltering heat of summer. Hiccup hadn't set foot in the cove since, nor had he lifted the polished leather saddle from its place over his bed.

The nights had grown colder and days shorter, but still they did not fly.

It wasn't as if he shied away from the dragon, he couldn't do that. It was just too difficult to cross the vast chasm of tension that lay between them, a jagged breach that Toothless could not broach and which Hiccup was reluctant to try. They were still man and dragon, that had not changed, but the unspoken harmony was gone and with it the bond that had lent itself so well to their friendship. There was nothing he could do, nothing that could make them seem alright. He didn't want to fear his friend, but the passion of what had transpired in the throes of summer had terrified him.

He wasn't angry, he'd tried to be at the beginning, but he couldn't be. As his friend, he'd forgiven Toothless for the attack, but he hadn't forgotten it and he hadn't let it go. Even now he shuddered at the Night Fury's touch, no matter what its intent. To be true, he shuddered at every dragon's touch. He could neither control nor prevent it; the shuttering of his eyes, the deepening of his breaths or the quickening of his heart. He weathered it as only a Viking could in mute, determined suffering. He was the resident Dragon Master of the village, and was expected to keep an eye them, no matter what. There was no way to explain that he couldn't perform his duties because a dragon's touch elicited memories best forgotten, leaving him scandalized and aroused in the most inappropriate way.

He tried not to think of it, what he felt, and the dragons were rather helpful in that respect. Most of the fliers limited the amount of physical contact shared with him. He was thankful, but convinced it had more to do with the Night Fury that stalked him than any real respect for his unease. Toothless did however; respect his space, so much in fact Hiccup was more alone than he'd been since they met. As far as his dragon was concerned he could bathe, eat and occasionally sleep on his own. It made ridding himself of his embarrassment that much easier to bear, but more and more Hiccup found himself aching from loneliness.

The weather changed abruptly, the cold snap threatening to kill all but the hardiest crops and livestock before third frost of the season. Hiccup had been called out with those of his year to prepare the last catches of fish in the great smokehouse for the heavy snows. There as well, Toothless did not follow. So much time and energy was devoted to the preparation for the cold season that the new separation went almost unnoticed. Even so tending to livestock and building up winter stores were much more important than nursing a broken friendship, especially one that neither knew how to fix.

When the worst of the snow began to rain down, silver white specks shining in the wind; the dragons changed. As the weather had become colder with the blanketing white, the dragon clan had become torpid and lethargic. When the seas froze, it was even worse, the chill in the air drove them to dig holes and seek caves, nearly all fleeing the village to wait out winter. Those that remained began to sleep longer and longer until the day came when none rose at all. On that day the Night Fury of the Chief's family laid before the fire place with a soft whimper, spared his charge a final look and closed his eyes.

In the sudden encompassing silence, the exhausting winter of Berk began. In that time the dragon slept before the constantly stoked fire, two months in which the blistering weather kept Hiccup inside. He was trapped in the confining box that was his home with nothing to distract him from his mind. Or the things he had no business thinking about, things he really wanted to forget but couldn't seem to, no matter how he tried. The weather imposed internment forced him to reevaluate what he'd become in the last few months.

By the Gods, what was he? A warrior? No such luck there, a seasick terror had more ferocity than him even in the direst of situations. Damaged goods? Never, his injuries were a badge of pride, proof of his unusual skill and power, no matter who had given them. Was he an unwitting victim? Maybe so, but Toothless was even more than he, an enthusiastic slave to his body and its overwhelming drive to claim and mate.

It was shameful, their union, a disgusting incident that at best meant utter disgrace and at worse death. There was no way to save face from such indiscretion. Whether purposeful or not, his masculinity and honor were in question before the introduction of the dragons, but now that he'd lain with Toothless, he'd gone too far. To salvage everything that had been ripped from him that night, he had to hide it, to keep it secret and pretend he was still Hiccup the Useful rather than Hiccup the Ergi. It would mean the end of everything he was, if anyone found out, chief's son or no.

The wound in his shoulder was a constant reminder of his best friend and the fierce ardor they shared, despite his pleas against it. The deep bites healed like he'd expected, slowly with quite a bit of scarring. It was almost as if the injury itself was telling him their friendship would never recover; never heal. The damage had been so bad for a time he'd worried it would fester but he was loath to change the tight bandages. If they were out of his sight he could try to pretend the whole incident never happened. Cautious and ashamed, he hadn't sought medical assistance, far too many unanswerable questions would arise. So he'd waited, caring for the wound as best he could. When his body finally mended in the early winter he was left with a glaring reminder of the transgressions that Toothless had visited upon him. Much like the bruises that had faded on his hips, the memory remained, twisting and pervading his thoughts making him weak in the knees as he remembered the pleasure; remembered the beat of wings overhead stretching toward the grey sky.

Hiccup rose from his bed limping slightly, the floorboards creaked beneath his footsteps, it was the only sound heard above the rushing wind and the stiff crackling from the fire-pit. The edge of his blanketing, bearskin glided across the wood as he stepped towards the massive of dragon taking up the center of the room. It had been so long since he'd attempted, or even considered touching the sleeping beast. Shiny black scales reflected the guttering flames and Hiccup watched the dragon's ribcage expand and contract like bellows. So like the forge and its welcoming heat, he inched closer on unsteady legs.

Toothless did not notice his approach, so deep in slumber; Hiccup doubted anything would make the creature rise, but remained silent all the same. A twinge of uneasiness bubbled up inside him as he faced the reptile; his heart began to pound, taking the beat of heavy war drums as the dragon slept on. Orange flames licked the bulky form, an ear twitched and Hiccup stared, the obstructed memories flooding to him like the sticky dragon seed that had once coated his insides. The shock, pain and burning arousal were suddenly fresh in his mind; he flushed clutching his furs tighter about himself. He'd writhed beneath the dark dragon, his howls and bobbing cock confirming the terrifying truth that he'd enjoyed it, the delighted growls and oppressive heat of their entangled bodies.

With startled moan the teen fell back clutching his chest, eyes wide in panic. His manhood throbbed in interest, suddenly uncomfortable, much like his leg on exceptionally cold, wet days. It was just one of those scars he'd bear for the rest of his life likened to one borne by the dragon snoring upon the smoldering wood. The heavy half-finned tail thumped upon the floor, its movement kicking ashes and sparks into the air. Green eyes focused in an instant and Hiccup was there high above that lonely island clinging tight to a wet saddle as his black dragon bore them higher and higher as they beckoned the Queen to follow them into the clouds.

It had all gone according to plan, or as well as one could plan, to defeat a monstrous creature larger than one's village. But they had done it, ended the threat to their lives and united their people as a larger clan. However, that success had come at cost and he would gladly pay it again, without question. With another heavy breath, Hiccup staggered for a moment before he was back to himself in the white noise and heavy shadows of his home. The fall, the tumble from dragon back; it all could have ended much worse, but he banished the thought and forced himself to take another step towards Toothless.

He's missed his dragon. Yes, he'd been afraid, but now months later he didn't know what to think. The Night Fury had forsaken familiar cave or cove and had nested in the home of the human who'd taken flight from him. Worry won out over fright and Hiccup moved closer the great mass of scales planted upon the cracking pit. With trepidation he put his hand on the dragon's snout, it was cooler than he'd ever felt it, but the breathing steady. A small almost relieved smile crossed his freckled face and he gave the nose a gentle scratch.

Slowly as if not quite dead the dragon stirred, his head shifting up from the charred wood so he could blink drowsily in the direction of his human. Hiccup's breath caught in his throat and he didn't move. Gradually, as if trying not to spook him further the jaws parted below the half-lidded eyes glistening in the smoke and Toothless dragged his tongue over the outstretched hand. Hiccup gasped and the dragon trilled soothingly before his head drooped and he moved no more.

No matter how much noise filled the Chief's house and no matter how the young man stared, the dragon didn't stir again.

The rest of the winter was filled with evocative stories and more drawing than Hiccup had ever done in his life. He didn't go out and join the others during the numerous rounds of Knattleikr in piles of snow. His wrought appendage wasn't suited to scrabbling along the ice, it could be with adjustment, but then again he wasn't a very good batter anyway. He could beat the entire village at Hnefatafl so the amber kings sat forgotten on their field, the board set high on the shelf earning dust with disuse. Instead of remaining bundled in his bed Hiccup sketched the sooty shape of the snoring dragon, as his father carved furniture and figures. It kept him busy and out of trouble, a fact which many of the villagers were thankful for. It was still another few months before the dragons began to wake fully, but as Hiccup waited stroking charcoal over parchment, it didn't seem long at all.

Each night a skald would take the floor of Meade Hall, with an account of some legendary hero or the tricky exploits of Loki. Once a red faced man proclaimed the tale of Hiccup the Useful, and the warriors slammed their flasks on the tables in uproarious applause. Hiccup flushed red and vowed to ensure the actual facts of his deeds were recorded for posterity. It wouldn't do for the younger generations to believe he'd merely tamed Toothless with the sheer force of his personality.

His mind balked at the thought of the dragon, when would his erstwhile companion finally awake? Hiccup hadn't realized how much he'd been avoiding the dragon until Toothless was inadvertently avoiding him. He'd been such an idiot, recoiling in his pain, and causing it in his closest friend, and dare he say it; mate. Toothless couldn't fight instinct any more than he could defeat his freckles. It was a deep intrinsic part of the dragon's nature. And in some small sick sort of way it was sort of nice to be desired, even if it was by wrong species and gender. His thoughts were well taken when the season changed once more; leaving him busier than before as Berk began to warm.

The first sign of spring wasn't the cacophonous cracking of thick ice sheets, nor the tell tale green shoots worming their way up from the cold mud or even the chirruping cries of returning birds. Hiccup's first sighting of the elusive season was a choked off snore punctuated by a toothy yawn. Setting aside the adjustable mail he was working on, he carefully rose to his feet, eyes focused on the dragon. This tactic proved faulty and he stubbed his toe in a fantastic stumble that left him sprawling over the floor staring up into twin orbs of emerald.

Toothless blinked drowsily at him and smiled, a pink tongue peeking from between retracted teeth. Hiccup offered him an encouraging grin and a gentle scratch in return, his apprehension strangely banished in the face of his awakened friend.

"Did you sleep well?" The dragon looked towards the smoke hole in the roof and the hazy sky above. Shaking out his wings and knocking ash from his limbs, Toothless yawned again and rolled over, kicking up sparks as he settled into the pit for the last nap of the season.

The unyielding winter drifted away like a newborn sheep and the snow melted under the fierce onslaught of the sun. In the warming earth, life began to stir. The cooling rains came, lightly soaking the frozen land urging long hidden foliage to burst to forth in bright colors as the heather sped along the ground like a man possessed. The greenery flourished reclaiming lost land and new territory all over Berk. From beneath the earth, dragons arose, stretching towards the sun. Scores of reptiles swept down from the high mountains, returning to their village greeting their partners with fondness augmented by their seasonal absence. In a bustle of wings life returned to normal, on the wild and windy Isle.

The forge was sweltering in the muggy days of spring, the scent of flowers mingling with the sharp tang of metal and the cloying hint of leather, but the work wasn't to last. Hiccup's replacement, a dull witted boy with good hands and a dumb name had all but taken the advanced assistant's work under Gobber's interesting tutelage. Hiccup didn't mind the assistance, if nothing else he appreciated the break, not only did it encourage the riders of the village to maintain their own gear; it granted him an opportunity he certainly missed buried in the unforgiving snows of winter. He was once more capable to watch the clouds drift across the blue sky.

It was on one such day; he was roused by the impatient rumble of a conscious, agitated Night Fury. Sliding from under the layered pelts he found himself offering a smile to the reptile. Toothless responded in kind rubbing his great head against the freckled cheek and climbing up on to the bed. The wood creaked under his weight and Hiccup panicked stumbling back against the headboard as the dragon inched forward and climbed over him. The dragon opened wide his jaws revealing dozens of sharp teeth in reply, his human threw up his arms in defense and shut his eyes.

The bed groaned under the strain, the heavy furs giving way to warm scales bearing the musky hint of dragon and fish. The Night Fury leaned, standing over him for a long moment before it turned away. The bed wobbled back on its feet as Toothless dropped heavily onto the floor. Hiccup opened his eyes almost immediately, just to watch as the dragon strode from his room. His tail thumped against the door frame and he chuffed at the boy as he disappeared out of the open doorway.

Pressing a hand to his chest, Hiccup tried to will away the layers of dread that had wound about his heart. It took him a few minutes, but when he was almost in control of himself; he looked to the extraneous weight on his bed. There resting on top of the furs that threatened to spill onto the floor was his riding gear. Hiccup's gaze shifted to the door and sighed. His apprehension and fear, it had been for naught; Hiccup pushed away the clenching guilt and slowly reached for the pile. He stroked the worn saddle lovingly, and dragged on the stitched leather tunic. It fit snugly over his chest, he'd have to make some adjustment but that was for later, right now it wasn't as important his waiting partner. He moved off following the dragon's path out into the cool morning, the straps of the saddle bouncing over his arms as he walked.

The air was brisk, the sky fairly clouded, hazy white shapes cresting across the blue drifting lazily. The wind brought the question to his mind and he stared, bewildered. When had he last touched the sky? He didn't know, couldn't possibly know the answer but sought to amend it immediately. Toothless shuffled in the damp grass, saddled and in position. His wings flared impatiently and he looked like Hiccup himself felt, eager and at the same time nervous. Would everything work as before, could they do it? The dragon crooned and the saddle was under him, smooth and perfect. His foot slipped into place and the sky unfolded before them, clouds parting as they soared higher, a puffy welcome back to where they belonged.

The rush was invigorating as the pair climbed into the freezing heights. Four long months of snow and ice had kept the pair for taking the sky as their own, but now Toothless shot towards the heavens, making up for lost time, dipping and rolling energetically through the air. He moved so fast banking and spiraling, Hiccup worked frantically, adjusting the mechanism controlling the fin, trying to keep up with the ecstatic dragon. Toothless crowed their mastery of the heavens, spitting fire boastfully. His rider couldn't help but grin in return. They were back in the sky, finally back home in the bright blue expanse. Up there, they were one, and come Hell or High water nothing was going to bring them down.

They climbed as high as they dared and then dove for the sea twirling round and round as they streaked towards the crashing waves. Together they skipped along the surface reveling in the freedom. White foam sloshed over dark wings and for an instant Hiccup's heart stopped. Toothless loosed a burst of flame and water became steam gliding gentle over his wind burnt cheeks. Pinwheeling back into the sky Toothless roared in triumph and this time his rider yealled ed with him until he was deafened and hoarse.

It was the sun on the horizon that finally called them down, back to earth. The stars glowed across the heavens, casting cloth and scales in the hues of the darkening sky. Hiccup tumbled off the warm saddle with his arms and legs impossibly sore; but inside his heart was singing. What could have possibly made him think he'd never do that again? The call of the sky, it was almost as irresistible as the call of the-

Toothless chirred happily beside him and Hiccup turned. With trilling sound the Night Fury stood up bringing himself face to face with his rider. Smothering an embarrassed laugh the human leaned forward pressing their faces together, forehead to nose. It had been much too long.

"That was epic." He admitted when his voice finally returned, it was raw, rough to his own ears, but the dragon's reply was pleased and he nuzzled his rider in agreement.

Everything was perfect. A sudden flick of tongue over his cheek and the brush of scales along his face and Hiccup froze. The touch was nothing but friendly, but his heart was already racing, the slight touch after such a long time without. It was too much. The anxiety returned. The young Viking stepped away, touching the spot on his cheek just as his dragon inched back, putting distance between them. He called after Toothless, but it was already too late. The dragon scrambled down the path, leaving the village for parts unknown.

Unable to keep the frenzied pace, Hiccup instead set out towards his house. Sore and breathless, he staggered with every other footfall. Slowly he hobbled up the steps leading up to the large house, his prosthetic ringing against the stone. The newest wood carving loomed out at him in the twilight, the shadowed shape coiled as if to strike. The wooden fury was impressive; jaws half open in a fierce snarl. It looked angry, much like Toothless probably was. He pushed the thought from his head and dragged his aching body across the egress through the house to his waiting bed. Wearily he drew the blankets up and promptly fell asleep. His dreams were vivid and bright, filled with shadowed forms that dragged at him, pinned him to the earth. He flailed kicked, tossed and fought, but when he woke he was still in bed, so cold and very much alone.

He was packed by first light, his rest had been fitful at best, but he had a friend to find. He couldn't be afraid of Toothless forever; he wouldn't. Not after everything they'd faced, there had to be some way to bridge the gap between them, they'd lost enough time already. With the basket over his shoulder, Hiccup marched determinedly to the door. At his touch the wooden slab swung inward and he backed out of the way. Filling the frame of the door was the bulky shape of Berk's Chief, his own father.

"Morning." Stoick boomed, before claiming his seat at the table. The furniture wobbled, but held firm under his hands. Belatedly he noticed the woven strap over his son's shoulder and the pensive look in his eyes.

"What's this?"

"I'm going hunting." Said Hiccup, his voice implying he wasn't too sure himself.

"There's not trip planned today." The chief remarked confused, but curious.

"I'm still going." Hiccup responded.

"What about the devil?"

"No," Hiccup laughed almost nervously before answering, "I'm going alone."

"By yourself?" Stoick inquired setting his helm down.

"That's what alone means."

Chuckling heartily, the father commended his son, patting his back firmly, a little harder than Hiccup expected before thrusting a sharp knife into his hands, urging him on his way. Tucking the blade away, he reshouldered his pack and allowed his chief to escort him from the house.

"It's good to see you acting like a proper Viking, all that flying must have done you and that reptile some good. No more moping about like a landlocked pirate."

Whether it was an observation or an order, he didn't care. Bidding his village farewell and promising Astrid he'd be back on three days or she could come looking, Hiccup started into the forest.

The cove was empty and placid, with nothing. There was no hint of his quarry in their secluded spot. There were a few terrors basking in the sunshine, but they paid him no mind as he marched away. The bright little creatures were certainly not the dragons he was looking for. Slowly and carefully, Hiccup combed, searched and explored through every place he and his dragon had ever been. From the spot where he'd freed the Night Fury from his trap, to the fields of garlic grass around the lakes, and even the winding streams that lead down to the sea. Only on the far end of the Isle did he finally find what he was looking for, among the stone steps of their usual fishing spot were deep clawed grooves and a sunken circle of burnt sand. Setting up camp in the cool sand, Hiccup turned his gaze seaward and settled down to pass the time.

The wait wasn't long; just as he was beginning to doze actually. The final rays of sunlight threw the shadows of the slinking dragon across the sand as he returned to his nest. Descending along the rocks Toothless strode to the burned circle and inhaled in preparation for sleep. He did pause to look at the figure who'd dared to intrude upon his sanctum, but merely snorted once at him, ears flicking in irritation. Wrapped in the soft furs he'd been smart enough to bring, Hiccup smiled encouragingly in return.

"I missed you too."

With a careless huff, Toothless scorched the cooled ground in a blast of blue fire, widening his space, laying claim to more of the beach.

"You keep that up and you'll have to sleep on glass." The human warned him.

Still sulking, Toothless ignored him and settled onto the glowing embers, using his wings as a buffer. That particular tactic had not stopped Hiccup the first time he'd tried to befriend the reptile nor would he let it stop him now. Tossing some fish he'd set aside in case his dragon had appeared, he settled back to cooking his own meal to the sounds of lapping waves. He ate silently, huddled within his furs, trying to keep warm as he watched Toothless out of the corner of his eye. It seemed that he hadn't moved, but the pile of fish was smaller than before.

Laying back Hiccup stared up at the darkening sky, watching the stars, the few that could be seen. Before long, he rolled over and damped the fire. Satisfied that he wasn't alone, he unstrapped his prosthetic and tucked himself back into the nest of furs listening to the rising sounds of night. Over the hiss of dying flames, the steady breathing of the sleeping dragon upon the dark sand lulled him into sleep; his eyes were barely shut before he began to dream.

The breeze coming up off the sea rippled the furs, chilling the body folded within. Hiccup squirmed restlessly to the howls of nocturnal dragons. The dissonance only worsened his disturbed sleep, already plagued with shadowed shapes of lightning and death. Venom eyes and sharp teeth flashed overhead before descending to kill. He opened his mouth to shout but all that came out was terrifying roar.

Suddenly his eyes were open and his breathing labored. He was alone but the fire crackled merrily, giving the circle about him a sunset glow. Blinking groggily at the reawakened flame, he was soon aware of the pressing need to leave the protection of the furs. His leg was achingly cold to his hands and practically unbearable attached but he made quick work, hobbling from his spot into the woods for relief.

His return to camp was hampered by old trees and fallen logs in the dark, so he took slow, following the moonlight filtering through the pines. Just before he reached the beach and his bed roll, Hiccup stumbled across a recent hunting trail. He followed the dragon's tracks without hesitation, the stamped brush and broken twigs leading further into the woods. The path ended at the foot of a large tree, but it bore the earmarks of sharp claws, so he knew exactly where the dragon had gone. Deeper into the shrubbery, Hiccup scanned the forest line searching for his friend. The trees thinned out and he spared a glance into the tangled canopy, there he spotted a single flash of red, a welcome sight. As he moved towards the tree, a crunch of the underbrush halted him midstep.

The noise was too soft to be Toothless so he was quite ready to ignore it, but it came again and he listened with trepidation. It was a warning, he realized. A snort that was much too soft to be a dragon and too close to be anything safe. He leaned back trying to catch a glimpse of the other creature but found nothing. Movement behind him caught his attention and he spun for a better vantage. In the edge of the clearing, he spotted something. His eyes followed the indistinct shape, focused on the deep brown pelt blended in with the tree line. The reindeer was large; its antlers seemed to be branches as it emerged from the foliage. The cow stepped forward, its movement graceful as it stared him down.

Returning its gaze, Hiccup took a hesitant step back, his hand straying for the knife at his belt.

The animal snorted again and shook her head. Her gaze didn't waver from the young human in the path and she pawed the earth in warning. It was just one of those nights he decided casually taking another slow step. This was exactly why hunting parties were comprised of more than one person. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time; the Gods really had it out for him didn't they? If he could just back out of her territory, or if Toothless was feeling charitable, he'd be fine. Otherwise, the population of Berk was about to be one person smaller.

She stalked him, puffing up her furred chest, standing tall to drive him off. As he backed away Hiccup was careful to avoid the ever present pitfalls of raised roots, rocks and holes. What he didn't miss was the branch of the dragon clawed tree jutting low from the trunk behind him. The limb felled him and he tumbled forward into the path of the advancing reindeer. Long legs with heavy round hooves were coming ever closer to his head. His eyes flicked up towards the intermeshed treetops, but there was no dragon in sight. Toothless had probably moved on.

It was up to him to save his own skin. He could handle that, he'd faced worse. Much worse. His shoulder twinged faintly as he drew the knife, sliding into a kneeling position, one that granted him balance and mobility. It seemed some of Gobber's lessons had stuck with him after all.

The reindeer lunged forward with her head lowered and Hiccup rolled to the side avoiding the swing. A stamping hoof just missed his head and she bellowed angrily. Picking himself up from the dirt he ran, leaping over a rotted log moving for the safety of the beach. If he could just get away, he'd be fine. Unsatisfied with this retreat however, the animal followed, closing the distance between them. She thundered over the dark earth as he scrambled away. Moss and twigs crunched under his feet as the mammal dogged his heels. He skidded on the damp litter, and tumbled again, dodging a wild charge as his thighs burned from the exertion.

It was close, she was close. He couldn't keep running.

Bracing himself Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lifted his knife and waited for the cow to attack. Near enough to feel the heat rolling off the deer's fur; he feinted just as she rose up, bringing her sharp hooves down towards his face. He struck, pushing his unimpressive weight into the blow, just as a massive shadow descended from the trees crowing loudly. In a flash of dark wings and sharp claws, the reindeer went down under the weight of a Night Fury, limbs swinging wildly as it fell. They hit the dirt mere inches from Hiccup wobbling on his feet, but impact of a lashing tail caught him by surprise and he toppled with a startled.

By the will of Skadi and a stroke of luck, Hiccup landed across the cow's shaggy neck, balanced awkwardly upon the frilled head of the Night Fury he'd been searching for as leaves rained down around them. He panted, shaking against the dark form, to his surprise Toothless wheezing as well, the dragon was out of practice it seemed. Even so they were the victors, over their furred attacker. Hiccup smothered his incredulous laughter, but just barely. A green eye caught his gaze and Hiccup placed a hand to the scaled chin. Toothless snorted in acceptance and prodded the human with a wing. The reindeer jerked beneath them, and the moment was over.

They moved in tandem then, Hiccup sliding between the massive paws as the dragon's teeth closed about the cow's antlers, its heartbeat quickened as the dragon drew back the proud head and the young Viking turned the knife over in his hand. The bleating creature deserved an honorable death, and they wouldn't deny it that. Lying across the furred back, tucking himself just beneath the sloping beams Hiccup curled his arms around the warm throat and steadied his hands on the white fur, he whispered a prayer and plunged the blade into exposed throat for a killing stroke. The heartbeat spiked before it slowed and still they held on, riding the death spasms, red blood splattering the human's white knuckles, soaking into his sleeves. It dropped underneath them and Toothless rose up balancing on his hind legs as he crowed in triumph flaring his wings, tail lashing. With some difficulty Hiccup stood, he trembled with excitement and stared at the felled cow as well as his reddened hands.

He didn't even notice as the dragon paced to his side, favoring his compatriot with a gentle headbutt and an encouraging lick. He shivered briefly, but this time Hiccup was not troubled by the connotations of the touch. He took a moment to press his head to Toothless; the affectionate dragon supporting them both as he ignored the blood drying on his skin. His heart was pounding, his palms tingled and he breathed deep; taking in the woody scent of earth and fur as well as the faint hint of salt in the air. Toothless vocalized once more before Hiccup pulled away to prepare the carcass to be moved. The deer had been decently sized, but it was not a problem as man and dragon worked together. The going was slow, but they took their time and marched side by side, following the path back down to the beach. The fire still flickered as he and Toothless carried the reindeer back into camp easing onto the cool sand as Hiccup added the wood they'd collected to the circle of flames.

With sound of crunching he whirled around to find his companion sinking his teeth into the meat. With a shout, Hiccup waved Toothless away with much difficulty, slapping the broad nose as he shoved the scaled head; he ignored the warning snarls and the threat of flame from behind extended teeth.

"No Toothless." He urged shoving for all he was worth. The dragon snorted blowing an acrid whiff of unloosed flame into Hiccup's face. The young Viking coughed briefly, but remained firm. "It's not our first kill, but we'll do this right."

At that the black dragon relented long enough for Hiccup to retrieve his knife and work it into the body.

The blood from the remains was slick on his hands, and made his knife slip precariously. To combat this, Hiccup rubbed his palms along the sand. The tiny grains sucked up the wetness and he resumed his work. Passing the blade between the fur and flesh, he parted the hide, working it off as Toothless rooted through the offal inside the belly.

"That's not helping." Hiccup grumbled as the Toothless rocked the corpse from side to side trying to get at the soft organs within. To his surprise however, once he parted the ribs and slit the connective tissue, Toothless dragged the entrails out to coil across the sand, discarding the useless bits as he peeled the rest of the fat and hide from the body and bound it to be smoked.

Together they propped the meat on branches driven deep into the sand to resting over the flames. The fire was too small to perform the job well, but it the smoke would prevent the meat from spoiling until they returned home in the morning. The long trail of bloody pink entrails lay across the sand, Toothless arranged the refuse artistically. Hiccup only grinned as he knelt and scooped ashes from the still hot pit to finish what he'd started. Utilizing the available salt water and ash he rubbed the hide thoroughly before laying it out on the sand to dry. It was late as he finished, wiping the muck in the cold water, he scrubbed himself clean and prepared to turn in again.

Toothless intercepted him on the way, his head bloody with something squishy and red clutched in his maw. Unable to do much else, he accepted prize and as the dragon crooned around the meat, nosing him gently. The warm, wet organ in Hiccup's cupped hands was unmistakable. The blood steamed, the heat rising up to mist in the darkness. The stench hit him hard, the tangy smell almost bowling him over. He'd been given the heart, the prize of the kill. As he'd done so often with fish, Toothless encouraged him with an exaggerated swallow.

Red meat parted as he sunk his teeth into it, the warmth trickled down his chin. He twisted it trying to tear a chunk and blood splattered over him. He chewed slowly savoring the taste of the hot fluid running over his tongue. It was delicious. Better than anything he'd ever tasted, rich and heavy in his mouth. He'd never accompanied a hunting party before, and never eaten from a fresh kill. Swallowing, Hiccup grinned, the strong taste almost overpowering. He licked his lips and offered the piece to the dragon licking the blood from his own muzzle. The messy dragon accepted the offering, biting other side nearly pulling the meat away with a wrench, but the flesh gave away and Hiccup bit again.

They shared the heart as they did most things, honestly, without reservation. Dragon and boy chewed and licked the hot meat; they finished it with gusto, until they were muzzle to nose. Toothless edged close and licked his hand, the wide wet tongue sliding over his palm. Normally the goopy touch would have had the teen laughing hysterically, but that had been before midsummer, before they'd mated in the cove nearly a year before. Entranced Hiccup merely twisted his red flecked fingers as Toothless laved them affectionately, no it was more than affectionate; the touch of the dragon was much more intimate than that. The caress was rough, and went straight to his cock; he shivered despite himself. Flushed he looked at the reptile and swallowed hard.

A curious note sounded from Toothless' throat and Hiccup bowed, his hooded eyes peering back. The dragon matched his stare, stillness and their breath mingled in the sounds of night and sea. He'd come looking to bridge the rift between them, and this was the moment to do it. Any action he took would forever change whatever it was between them. If he ran, he'd never recover Toothless' trust, but if he didn't he'd cross the line between a mistake and obscene existence. Taking a breath, he didn't move, didn't speak. He was cold and shivering now, the sound of crashing waves heavy in his ears. Toothless smelled of roasted cinnamon and storms, a smoky flavor undercut with the less than subtle odor of blood on them both. He took another breath and shut his eyes.

In the end, the dragon chirred and that was all it took for Hiccup to make up his mind. He'd never learn to stay out of trouble it seemed. Slow and purposeful the Viking leaned forward, turning his hand over, offering it to the Night Fury. Toothless flicked his tongue over red tinted skin once more, just as his boy licked blood from his own splattered scales.

Surprised, the dragon rose back on his haunches with ears erect, his pupils dilated. Hiccup bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing and approached the bewildered creature swaying very slowly. Toothless trilled and his rider stretched up pressing himself to the scaled belly. The dragon purred in pleasure and this time his mate hummed along with him. Toothless ducked his head down to rub his cheek across Hiccup's face, before he licked the teen. Hiccup sputtered at the contact, but continued humming as he stroked as much of the dragon as he could reach.

Toothless curled, wings and all, and leaned cradling the teen to himself. The movement overbalanced them both and they tumbled together in to the sand. Half beneath the dragon, Hiccup squirmed and his shifting earned another gratifying murmur from his companion. He echoed it in his own way, the breathy whine easing from his lips. The dragon froze, his mottled scales glowing with the light of the guttering flame. Hiccup twisted between long forelegs and pulled himself up into a seated position. His movement knocked away particles of sand, and he reached toward Toothless with a less than steady hand.

Carefully, he brushed the blood that stained scaled muzzle; Toothless whirred and craned closer, heavy with the scent of salt and ash scattered over them. Against him, Hiccup could feel the deep purr as it reverberated through his palms, his body. The sound resounded and he recognized almost immediately, that deep song he'd heard only before, the lay that had haunted his dreams for almost a year. This time, there was a difference in that song. Toothless wasn't singing to find a mate; he was singing for his mate. He was singing for Hiccup.

The teen stood suddenly and the dragon followed, his tail swaying over the white sand. Hiccup turned and circled the Night Fury with measured steps, attempting to match the tone. The pitch changed, surprised, but welcoming the teen's harmony. With care Toothless sank back onto the sand beckoning his mate to his side. Hiccup stared heavenward for a moment, voice lifted in a wordless chorus, but it didn't matter what sound he made; this song was for them alone.

Emboldened by the music he'd dreamed of, Hiccup climbed up the dragon, sliding his leg over to straddle the barrel-like chest. The vibrations rose from the dragon's torso and his skin prickled in anticipation. Suddenly too warm he tugged the tunic from his body and tossed it away. Toothless rumbled in what could only be lustful anticipation and wiggled, jostling the human balanced on his belly. Hiccup shivered from the contrast of warm scales and cool breeze at his back. He was, bared to the elements and the dragon's roving gaze, aroused yet anxious.

Sweat beaded across his forehead dripping down his eyes. Hiccup shook his head to clear the moisture and shifted trying to gain traction on Toothless' smooth sides. Behind his legs he felt the slide of moist flesh as dragon's phallus emerged from its sheath. Slick and engorged it rose up to rest between the cleft of his ass, warm and undeniably there. Bracing himself on top of heaving chest, Hiccup edged back brushing his body against the twitching muscle. Toothless purred deeply, so deep in his chest that the teen nearly slipped from his perch.

With deliberate slowness, he leaned forward resting chest to chest, their hearts beat together, his breaths coming faster as he lay, basking in the heat and affection Toothless offered. His position afforded him little leverage, so the Viking shifted easing down his ill fitting pants. His squirming brought him back to wiggle against the dragon's cock and Toothless spasmed. Hiccup repeated the movement and under him Toothless thrummed in pleasure.

Hiccup spun on the dragon's belly, turning to facing the pink behemoth head on. It was half again as big as his own and much wider. He was face to face, so to speak with the thing that had taken him by surprise before. With a little trepidation he pressed his hands to the waving organ. The teen reached out again, his hands gliding down the quivering length. Toothless panted, each frantic gust tousling the teen's hair as his calloused fingers roamed along the slippery flesh. Curious he pressed his digits to the slit the cock had emerged from. Toothless lurched and Hiccup laughed at the deprived whine that his dragon made.

Hiccup reached for the muscle, wrapping his arms around the immense cock, and scooted forward sliding his body along it. His manhood pressed flush against the larger one and he arched eagerly against it. Still purring Toothless licked his back and he moaned, the dragonhood bumping his forehead, leaving a sticky line of precum that clung to Hiccup. In retaliation he hugged the slippery member and leaned back slowly dragging the dick over his body, legs framing the base of the erection. It felt wonderful. Hiccup moaned squeezing the moist head of the member, enthusiastically mouthing the tip. Needy rumbles accompanied Toothless' barely contained shudder of delight. The sight and feeling of the dragon helpless beneath him drew something primal from Hiccup and he grinned fiercely. He sucked at the pillar, covering as much as he could with saliva. His hands roved the trapped organ and he rubbed his knees against the sides of the throbbing thing.

Without warning Toothless rolled, kicking up sand as he twisted, Hiccup slid from his perch and dropped atop the russet pelt. In all the excitement he'd quite forgotten it was there. As he moved to sit up Toothless pushed him back to flop face down onto the hide. The smell of blood and smoke filled his nostrils as the large dragon nosed his back.

He swallowed nervously before reminding himself that he trusted Toothless. He was nuzzled once more and he relaxed into the bumping touch. Wetly the dragon's tongue inched over his thighs and he bit back a moan, couldn't bear to hear himself as he slowly spread his legs. The organ was everywhere curling over his buttocks, flicking the span of his hip. Toothless tasted him, or at least the secretions that clung to him, learning the human's body with every pass of the wet tongue. The reptile nosed his bunched breeches and Hiccup kicked, working all the fabric off with graceless urgency. The cloth dropped forgotten to the sand and Hiccup shook uncontrollably in the brisk night air. His trembling worsened all the more as the cleft of his ass was assaulted with that insistent tongue. Claws pressed into his thighs urging them apart as the slippery tongue sunk into the pucker.

As they bore no visible bullocks Hiccup wondered if dragons could suffer from blue balls, evidently so, he thought with the fervor with which Toothless was invading his body. He bucked spreading himself open, allowing the probing muscle better vantage for deeper penetration. The tongue curled venturing further. Shivering Hiccup twisted, his hips ruffling the damp furs. The fine hairs trailed across his thighs and legs, teasing the swollen head of his cock. It bunched under his knees and hands, arousal stealing his breath. The split tongue unfurled inside of him until the rough tip grazed something inside that made him quiver and weep. The fur slid as he bounced with a thrust, writhing to escape or arch into the pressure, in his pleasure induced daze he couldn't tell which.

Toothless pawed the sand as he worked, finding a new spot that made Hiccup squeal.

He was face down, as he was well and thoroughly tongued. Almost at once he stilled, bowing his head to the earth flecked hide gasping for air as the delicious burn worked its way through. He was almost prepared this time as his cock splattered his pink belly and the brown fur with seed, the white fluid glistening in the light of the flames.

The dragon withdrew from Hiccup and he sagged with the absence, spent and leaking on the sand. Toothless crooned affectionately, lapping the spilled fluid from the boy loins as his breathing returned somewhat to normal. His oozing erection received immediate attention; viscous saliva coated his nethers as his mate attended to his messy, overheated body. Hiccup sighed at the gentle touch to his oversensitized skin, but basked in the tenderness, his shivers finally fading.

When the impromptu bath ended, the wide head poked at his belly and he scratched the dark scales in return before he pressed himself to dragon's chest. He stayed there, relishing the warmth and the familiar bellow like contractions of the humming Night Fury. The act was less violent than their first; it was captivating, sensual, so much better than before. He had to touch him, wanted more than just this. Maybe it was the lack of fear, maybe because he found himself wanting the foreign touch. There were so many possible reasons, but their consideration would have to wait, his release had yet to herald the end of their tryst.

The finned heavy tail swung and thumped against his legs nearly toppling Hiccup over. His brows knitted and he stepped back, but Toothless followed. Circumventing his rider, the dragon nudged him gently and this time he followed the implicit order and sank down onto the fur in a less than graceful heap.

"I'm going to get tired of that." He threatened from the sand, but was ultimately silenced when touched again by the tip of the rough tongue.

Scales brushed his spine as Toothless maneuvered him, nuzzling and nipping his way across his the smooth expanse. He trembled involuntarily and the dragon backed off, watching for signs of discomfort. He could still stop this, he could walk away, but then he'd just be hiding from the one who loved him most. He couldn't do that, he wouldn't do it again. Hiccup peeked over his shoulder and smiled before leaning, reaching back and down between his legs patting the fur there. 'Come on' he urged, beckoned with his shuttered eyes and the enticing curve of his body; at least he hoped it was enticing.

His curiosity and patience were rewarded as the dragon moved closer. The long shaft glided along his cheeks and they both groaned in pleasure. Shadows eclipsed the smaller figure, and he tried not to shudder in vain as Toothless bucked, the swollen cock riding the cleft of his ass. Hiccup hissed softly, as the sizable flesh thrust again searching for his hole. Dropping a shoulder to the ground, he canted his hips and raised a hand to rub the sensitive nub. The dragon warbled in interest as his mate crooked his fingers, and slipped them into himself with a grunt. The slick coat of saliva eased the penetration so he pushed, stretched and buggered himself with his fingers. He was not quite hard again, but stimulation had him rocking underneath the Night Fury as he opened himself.

He was burning as he worked, the half flared wings shielding him from the cooler air, Toothless watched. His pace increased as he flushed, tried to focus and failed, he was all but moaning now. The dragon made a low sound and he clenched on his fingers in surprise sucking in a breath as he realized he was more than sufficiently prepared. His fingers eased out of his slick hole and he trembled, presenting himself to his mate. With a snort, Toothless inched forward and Hiccup leaned on his elbow to watch. He had to; he couldn't peel his eyes away from the dragon bearing down on him. The head of an insistent cock brushed his fingers and he shifted again, spreading the hole wider. Hiccup braced himself; and took the fervent thrust which bowled him into the fur; the short hairs tickled his bare skin as Toothless mounted him at last.

It hurt and panic seized him, his blood running cold. The pain from before and the fear, there on his knees Hiccup could smell the mud and rain and he was there, back in the cove screaming once more. He tried to rise, to pull away, but the movement merely allowed the large phallus to slide further into his body. He dropped back in surprise, felt the dragon's breath at his back and he sunk to the ground kneading the pelt as Toothless shoved again. Hiccup was tense and shaking, but the salted, bloody scent of the fur washed over him and he remembered where he was.

He had promised himself he'd never fear Toothless again; but he had. Despite his inability to block his fear, Hiccup refused to let it rule him. Sucking in air, he managed to relax, focusing on his surroundings, anything but the overwhelming pressure of the phallus filling him up. The sand was bright in the pale moonlight, the grains clinging to him and the fur. He locked his gaze on his hands clasping and unclasping in the hairs. A bead of sweat rolled down his shoulder tickling his goosebumped skin. Toothless flexed, sheathing himself inside and this time Hiccup screamed; only it wasn't in pain. It was different than he remembered. The motions were slower, more than considerate, almost planned. The Night Fury was taking it slow, savoring their coupling. He flushed at the realization that he was too; enjoying it, there was no more fear, just the sweet burn of affection and lust.

Teeth broke the flesh of his shoulder and the dragon mouthed the old scars, relishing the weeping lines of crimson on the tanned skin. Hiccup didn't feel the pain, his mind too busy processing the myriad of sensations his body was enduring; the cool air, the heated body above him and the wet pelt underneath. Each push drove the heated cock deeper, stroking his insides, burning him from within. The teen choked back a sob and he twisted to take more. Toothless obliged, sinking in further before drawing nearly out and driving back in.

Hiccup bounced, pushing his hips up as the powerful organ drove into him, wringing out a cry of pleasure. His knees shook as the thrusts pressed him forward and onto the pelt, the aroma of salt drenched sand assailing his nostrils. His hands fisted on the fur, and rivulets of sweat trickled down his skin as they moved. He arched his back meeting the rough underbelly of cool scales, the slight scraping heightening his pleasure. He bucked, the pelt bunching under his knees as his body slid under the onyx scales. The frantic push and pull set his nerves alight, mingling with raw sting of their bodies pressed flush.

Flailing, moaning, he was doing all of that and more, pried open and stuffed, nearly reduced to begging for an end to his delicious torment. Above him the dragon had slowed, barely thrusting, he rocked flushed quivering body and Hiccup sobbed, sinking against the warming fur to palm himself the way he knew he needed it. Toothless snarled unappreciatively and slapped the offending limb away, the spines of his tail scraping tender skin as it wound about his shaking knees. The boy made a breathy, distressed noise, and savaged his lover lip as the dragon indulged him, brushing his fins, natural and improvisatory low over his mate's belly.

It was Valhalla, or could have been; everything and too much at once. The fins did the trick; providing enough pressure to relive the tension coiling in his loins and painful edge his pleasure was taking. He howled with the flood, wasn't sure what he was wailing but he stroked at the tail clutched at it, utilizing it for the balance his knees had suddenly failed to give him. He tried really; sucked on his much abused lower lip and nearly held his position, but he sagged into the comfort of the pelt, trapping the tail between his legs as he lay spent once more.

The dragon had pulled away just as he'd dropped, so he was there, barely inside of the splayed form. There was no use in being angry at limits of his mate, so Toothless ignored them. He pushed with a deprived yowl, sheathing himself again, forcing the boy to rise with another jerky thrust. Hiccup made a highly undignified sound and scrabbled to brace himself, suddenly more alert in his brief afterglow. Oh it ached, hurt in all the ways he remembered, only now he wasn't staring to the heavens, begging for it to end.

Everything was a jumble of sensations and sounds; there was no storm, but the waves and fire mingled amidst his labored breaths and those off his grunting mount. The dragon clawed the sand, rutting noisily, driving in and out relentlessly. Hiccup wriggled and buried his face in the fur; his skin burned, every sensation magnified to a hot white intensity that left him boneless and shaking. Every reintroduction of that inhuman member, in and out, robbed him of the ability to do more than weep and writhe in the faint chill of the beach. The boy pushed back as much as he could, welcoming each thrust until heat blossomed inside, and the dragon slowed, screaming his pleasure into the night, a powerful, primal sound.

Hiccup slid to his elbows exhausted, but happily so. He allowed his mate to remain inside of him, the shallow pushes doing more to put him to sleep than to reignite his passion. He'd sleep well and be sore in the morning, but it was nothing he hadn't faced before. Slowly, he began to pull away and found, to his surprise, that he couldn't. Toothless pressed further and Hiccup saw stars, his body throbbing and the dragon cock twitched inside, but something wasn't right. Sore and full of dragon, He tried again to rise and still he could not.

He spread, shimmed and strained trying to draw the engorged flesh. The phallus was pressed inside him, solid and unmovable, he was trapped, impaled on the seeping thing and Toothless was no help. The dragon only purred and emitted little growls of pleasure each time he shifted, crooning as Hiccup slumped panting on the fur. He flushed with the sound; it was so much better than the song of the forge, the crackle and shower of sparks to the ring of metal on metal.

Toothless crouched above him delighted in their joining, but he didn't move. Hiccup squirmed and writhed some more, but to no avail, the dragon just wouldn't budge. Reaching behind him the bowed teen placed his hands on the organ groped down the length investigating the cause of their unbreakable connection. The dragon churred and drove into him spurred by his touch. He moaned, his hands trailing down the cock to where it sank into him. Pressing inside, he probed at the stretched pucker. The added sensation of his fingers made him gasp; it was too tight, he couldn't take it, the pressure was unbelievable. Hiccup pulled his fingers away and wiggled them, before sliding his fingers carefully into himself. Just inside was the dragon's cock, and it was swollen.

In fact it still swelled, too ample to remove his body held the organ tight, trapping the copious amount of seed and knotting them together. Filled tight he clenched and Toothless shrieked, rubbing his scales over tensed shoulders and sanded hair. With a groan he pulled the limb away lest it be crushed between their bodies. His hands fisted, nails dragging through the hide as he shifted for a more comfortable position. Every gasp pulled from him was a sweet agony, as Toothless moved, but he took it greedily; relishing in the unusual feeling as he shifted to balance himself. It was hard, and so was he bowed and spreading himself wide to the sand, sea and moon.

He could have counted the candle marks, but all he could see was the flame, the smoke rising high over the beach. He focused on the gray curls vanishing in the wind rather than the excruciating throb of his left knee. It squeaked in protest as he lay, stroking himself despite the growls of his dragon. He was hard again, miraculously; it had to be some record or maybe an omen, he wasn't sure, couldn't bring himself to care. A gull screeched somewhere close and he almost echoed it, wobbling in the glowing sand. Color and light were returning fast to the isle, even as he was still fading. His cock was wet and hot, tender to the touch, but he couldn't abandon it to the torturous nest of the pelt. The coupling hadn't stopped because he did, the dragon's stamina was something to behold. It was a wonder he was still conscious. Another jerk of the Toothless' body atop his and he groaned, gripping that much tighter as the dragon finally stilled and pulled away.

The stars were long gone, but in their place was the flood of surprise and relief, Hiccup slumped into the sand, battered, bruised and leaking. His breath was quite taken away and but his erection was not he rolled over and whimpered, the leaking fluids mingling with his as he jerked himself off. The sun was just cresting and so was he, aching with each stroke. His limbs and body protested, but those too were ignored in favor of-

His hand was warmly wet, and there he was slumped across the sticky sweaty, pelt; gasping for air as if he'd never done it before then.

Toothless was looming close, flicking his tongue over the white streaks covering his face, Hiccup would have laughed, but he was sure it would hurt more so he lifted a hand to the warm nose and grinned. They'd have to get up, wash and pack before making their way back to the village, he wasn't sure if he was up to walking yet, but that would come later, when the sun was up, and he could actually keep his eyes open. Drowsy, but just too up wound to sleep, Hiccup beckoned the dragon closer to bask in the damp, but warmed nuptial bed.


End file.
